


Lions Den

by The_Muses



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Claiming, Eventual Smut, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Incest, Knotting, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:31:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Muses/pseuds/The_Muses
Summary: W.I.P"A mouse in a house of lions".That's what her father had said when she presented.No Lannister before ever presented as omega. They were Lions, made of gold and steel.They weren't weak...But she was(This summary is shit, read story for better context)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading. I hope this first chapter is acceptable. Please leave plenty of comments with your critique and kudos if you enjoy! This is my first story. It's kinda a slow burn but not at the same time.  
> Faynrys is pronounced similar to Daenerys.   
> Fae-nrys. Dae-ner-ys.

Twins.

Born just as the long summer began.  
Named Jaime and Faynys.  
The pride and joy of Tywin and Casterly rock.  
The celebration of their birth lasted two whole weeks, the whole of casterly rock getting drunk, fucking and singing cheers to the new babes.  
As they grew it became obvious what Jaime would soon present as. The little alpha adventurous and wild, climbing all over the castle.  
Little Faynrys wasnt so obvious, and many assumed she would be a beta, as she was quiet and shy,but she also followed her brother everywhere,getting into just as much mischief.  
The two were inseparable,joined at the hip for most of their days, until their schooling began.  
As they grew, Jaime learned the sword and how to run a the castle, while Faynrys learned simple lady things,like sewing,and how to make a man happy... nonsexually.  
The children grew quickly, approaching presenting age. This is where our story begins.


	2. Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime goes into a rut.  
> Faynrys becomes nervous as she hasn't presented yet.  
> This is from Faynrys perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Kudos and critique on what I do good or what I can do better are all very appreciated!

Their 13th name day quickly approached.  
Soon they would present and would learn what their true place in life is. Where they fit in.  
She was scared... very scared.  
As expected her older brother began his rut and presented as an alpha.  
She was sad,as she could no longer be near him. Not until the end of the week when his rut would end.  
It had been many moons since they had been separated for this long.  
Not since she had been stricken with a fever on their 4th name day and they had rushed her to old town to be watched over by the experiences experienced maesters.  
She looked down at her own body,slowly beginning to think and wonder... why hadnt she presented yet?  
They were twins,they did everything at the same time... did everything together.  
She was afraid. What if this was a bad sign?  
What if this showed she was a plain human, with no hybrid blood at all?  
She didnt want that... what she did want she would never share.  
She knew it was wrong. Brothers and sisters could not be together.  
She wanted to present as omega. Her brothers omega.  
She prayed to the old,and the new gods that a heat would come. That she could finally be one with her brother... how they were always meant to be.  
She slowly slid out of her bed,tiptoeing to the door of her room,peaking out into the hallway.  
Empty of course. Her feet made a soft pitter patter as she hurried down the hall,to the lower basement portion of the castle,where her brother was being held during his rut. Where most unmated alphas were kept during their ruts.  
She sniffed around,soon finding her brothers scent and hurrying to the door. She placed her hand on the doorknob,slowly twisting it.  
The smell of rutting alpha was overwhelming. Strong. Powerful. It almost sent the little girl to her knees.  
God her brother smelt so good... her body felt so hot. Why do I feel so hot?  
She whined soft,moving into the room,moving to shut the door. Suddenly she was slammed into it by a larger,hotter body,causing her to cry out.  
The larger body pinned her half to the door,half to the floor, "You smell so good... Fay... why are you here?"   
The deepening voice of her brother rung through the room,reaching her ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and critique wanted and welcomed!  
> Sorry for the cliffhanger,I'm not quite sure whether to continue with smut or not. Which way should I go? Please comment!


	3. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faynrys gets what she wanted,but it doesnt go the way she wanted it to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback,comments and kudos are all appreciated!  
> No smut yet,just some light touching.

The sweet scent of heat and the rough,wild scent of rut mixed through the room.  
The two had migrated from the door to the bed.  
The larger frame of her brother curled over her as they struggled to get closer.  
Like wild animals they struggled to rub their scent kn the other,but Jaime easily overpowered his little omega,rubbing his neck against her own,and his wrists over her little body.  
The rut was almost forgotten as his alpha told him to protect and mark the heated omega under him,who was whining and squirming.   
His omega...  
A snarl ripped out of his throat,bouncing off the walls, "Mine.".  
His mouth finds it's way to her throat,and he licks and sucks on the mating gland that lies there, his alpha whispering to him,encouraging him to bite,to make the fertile omega his.

Under him she whimpered, her eyes unseeing as the stare into the darkness, body uncooperative as it jerked and moved wildly.  
Had her brother always smelt so good? Had she always wanted him this close?  
She couldn't tell anymore, and just gave into the instincts.  
She mewled as he teeth scraped the sensitive mating gland, so close to marking her, so close...  
"Jaime... Jaime," she said his name like a prayer.

As he heard her voice speaking his name, his reluctance left him, and he sank his teeth into her neck with a pleased growl,his hands at her hips pinning her down.  
The scents slowly merged,becoming one, becoming the scent of a mated pair. Alpha and Omega.  
Suddenly the door slammed open, everything happening so fast.  
Jaime was up in seconds,crouched in a defensive stance over his omega, the girl looking blindly toward the door. The guards and Tywin rushed in, yanking the two apart.  
Jaime fought hard,letting out howls of rage as he attempted to get to what was his,what they were keeping away from him.  
Tywin looked his daughter over,frowning as he smells the heated omega, and the tinge of his son's scent over her whole body,mixed with her own... and disgust when he sees the bloody mating bite now adorning her pale neck.  
She was carried to a different room, far from Jaime to suffer through her heat alone.


	4. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath

When the fire in her veins finally died down, a week had already passed. All the agony seemed a distant memory as her mother took her hand and lead her to the bathing rooms, to clean the sweat and gunk off her skin.  
She hadn’t yet seen her brother,but through the bond she could feel him, and knew he was alright, at least unharmed. She beat herself up mentally as she realised that everything that had happened was her own fault, and that while yes, she got what she wanted they were now seperated, and didn't know what their fathers wrath had in store.  
She was soon lead back to her room, where her mother helped her into a golden accented, white gown. She absently thought of how soft and smooth the gown was,before her thoughts once again drifted to Jaime, and her hand went to rest on the scar he had left on the column of her throat. The bond wasn’t complete, as she hadn’t gotten the chance to mark him before they had been separated. Her thoughts soured when she remembered it had been her father who tore them apart.  
Being the girl she was, she decided to seek Jaime out herself, instead of waiting until they would eventually bump into each other in the castle. She stood and left her room, walking toward his room, sniffing the air to catch his scent. When she did catch his scent for the first time since the marking, it almost brought her to her knees as it was stronger than she had ever smelt before from him. She trekked on toward where it was coming from, slowly reaching out and knocking on the door,holding her breath nervously as she waits.   
Slowly the door opens and Jaime stands there, looking disheveled but okay. She lets out a gasp of relief before throwing herself into his arms hugging him tightly, “Jaime!” she cries out,tears she didn't know she was crying sliding down her face and hitting his shoulders. His arms wrapped tightly around her as he pulled her closer and buried his head into her neck,breathing her in, “Fae…”  
Suddenly, she pushed him backwards into his room before turning and shutting the door. She slowly turned around, a rekindled fire in her eyes as she approaches him. She begins to tug at his shirt,eager to get at his neck, deciding now was the best time to complete the bond. Jaime let out a grunt as he tried to slow her, his hands falling to her thin waist, “Fae… when did you last eat?”. She responds with a soft noise before putting her face into his neck and biting down without an restraint or hesitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are wanted and welcomed! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter.


	5. Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally they officiate their bond.  
> WARNING SMUT

Heats gasps and moans sounded throughout the dim lit room, only a few candles giving off light. Jaime slowly sat up from where his head had been seated between his sisters legs, licking his glistening lips as he stared at her predatorily. She let out a little gasp at the sight, and a lovely blush covered her face and neck, “Jaime… please” she begged soft.  
“Please what, little dove?” His voice had somewhat deepened, causing Fae to whine needily. She didn’t know how to handle all these new feels, new sensations. “Jaime… p...put it in…” she murmured shyly,turning her head away into the pillow to hide her embarrassed face.  
This caused Jaime to grin, as his hand slid between his legs, guiding his member to her entrance. Before he pushes in he pauses, a worried look on his face, “Are you sure you want this? With me? Now?”, self doubt and insecurity is obvious in his face and voice. She smiles lovingly at him and places her hand on his cheek, “Only you...It’s always been you”  
His confidence seems renewed and refreshed as he nods. He lines himself up before thrusting forward, grunting when he only gets a few inches in, “Fuck, loosen up!” he growls out,his hair falling messily into his face as he shakes with restraint. She cried out at the sensation, the pain, the pleasure, all of the emotions. She didn’t know how to handle it. She gasped for breath and began to try and relax, focusing on untensing the muscles. Jaime grunts out a praise that he knows brings Fae to her knees, before slowly pulling back and pushing forward again, this time until he’s full seated. Fae absently thinks about how large he’ll be when he's older, because he's already well endowed, especially for such a young alpha.  
Her inner omega purred happily at the thought of such a strong, big alpha. Jaime responded to the purr with his own, slowly beginning to pull out, before slamming back in.  
He took his time, pausing anytime he felt he would come early, wanting to show his little omega just how good of an alpha he could be for her. She bared her neck submissively, whining as he kept a slow pace, steady pace. She could only hope he would soon be rough with her.  
He took his time, working her to the edge, before his restraint began to break, and his pace began to speed up. Soon he was slamming into her,his teeth sunk into her mating mark to keep himself quiet, while she bit her own hand.  
His hand slid between their intertwined body, and soon found her clit,before aggressively beginning to rub it, his knot pressing insistently against her small hole. She cried out, everything happening so suddenly. His knot popped into her, and she came around him,his own seed spilling into her fertile body. How disappointed their father would be if he could see them now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments wanted!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Comments and kudos appreciated.  
> Leave feedback on what I did well and what I can do better please!


End file.
